


You'd Be Lonely Without Me

by PeachyYosuke



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Balls, Dream Sex, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Pining, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teasing, This is so dumb but i love it, i feel bad for sylvains crotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyYosuke/pseuds/PeachyYosuke
Summary: Sylvain has been pining over Felix for years, and he finally works up the courage to tell him how he feels after a weird and embarrassing night. There is a lot of threatening to stab people from Felix, but who is surprised?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	You'd Be Lonely Without Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different compared to the fics I usually write so I hope its okay and it's as fun to read as it was to write :D

Sylvain enjoyed watching Felix pretend he wasn’t enjoying himself. Sylvain’s hands were running up and down Felix’s chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He watched as Felix’s honey brown eyes purposely looked everywhere but into Sylvain’s own. 

“I’m this close to slicing you open, Gautier.”

Felix said this, but didn’t make any effort to stop Sylvain, never mind slice him open. Sylvain, never one to waste an opportunity such as this, took no time in tearing Felix’s shirt off. This made the swordsman blush a bright crimson and scowl. Sylvain huffed out a laugh, which was enough to force Felix to finally look him in the eyes.

“You find this funny?” He hissed.

“What would you do if I did?” Sylvain drawled, running a finger down Felix’s bare chest.

Felix just grumbled a string of profanities and insults in return.

Sylvain had enough of the slander escaping Felix’s lips, so he decided to shut him up by kissing them. As he leaned in he saw Felix’s eyes widen, but there was a ghost of a smirk on his lips. The sight of that was infatuating, and Sylvain couldn’t wait any longer. He pressed their lips together, and Sylvain wasn’t sure he’d ever get over just how soft they were. Felix resisted at first, refusing to move his lips, but quickly gave up that front and opened his mouth to let Sylvain’s tongue in. 

Felix’s arms wrapped around his neck and Sylvain felt his heart flutter in his chest. The feeling of Felix’s chest pressed against his own was intoxicating; it took everything in him not to rip off the rest of Felix’s clothes and have his way with him right there. As Felix’s tongue slipped into Sylvain’s mouth, Sylvain couldn’t stop the groan slipping past his lips.

Felix pulled back, starting to pull at the bottom of Sylvain’s shirt. “Don’t tell me you’re turned on already.”

Sylvain couldn’t help it. Felix was breathing heavily, bottom lip slightly swollen from Sylvain sucking on it. His ponytail was beginning to come undone, dark blue stands framing his red, but smug face. He could feel Felix’s legs begin to squirm underneath him, becoming increasingly impatient. He was the perfect picture, absolutely dripping with sex appeal. 

“Can you blame me?” Sylvain breathed, beginning to lick up Felix’s neck.

This caused the shorter man to shiver and let out a small gasp. Sylvain chuckled as Felix’s hands continued to fumble with the bottom hem of his shirt.

“Do you want something?” He teased, kissing the tip of Felix’s nose.

Felix growled. “I’m not going to ask you for anything.”

Sylvain hummed to himself, poking one of his cheeks with his pointer finger. “I guess I won’t take my shirt off then…”

This only upset Felix more, who began spouting out more insults. 

“Hmm? What’s that? I couldn’t hear that last one.” Sylvain mused, enjoying this a little bit too much.

“I said you’re a fucking tease!”

“Then do something about it.” Sylvain stared intently at Felix, lifting his brows in invitation.

Felix glared back at Sylvain, giving a dissatisfied tsk. Sylvain knew he didn’t mind the teasing however, as one glance at Felix’s crotch proved he was more than enjoying himself. The bulge in his pants was straining against the fabric, and all Sylvain could think about was what lied underneath.

Seeing where Sylvain’s attention was, Felix tried to cross his legs to cover it up, blushing profoundly. Sylvain opened his mouth to tease Felix again, but was quickly cut off as his shirt was ripped off. Felix, desperate to turn the attention onto Sylvain, placed his hands on Sylvain’s bare chest and circled a thumb over one of Sylvain’s nipples.

Sylvain let out a shaky breath. Just like Felix to immediately go for his opponent’s weak spot. He wasn’t about to give in so easily, though. Smirking, Sylvain returned the favour by cupping Felix’s bulge through his pants, squeezing slightly. Felix gasped, hips jerking upwards.

“You’re going to pay for that Sylvain.” He hissed, attempting to keep his breathing in check.

“I don’t think you can do much of anything in this state.” Sylvain squeezed harder, beginning to undo the belt Felix was wearing.

Sylvain was right, Felix was becoming more and more of a moaning wreck. He hadn’t failed to notice Felix gripping his back tightly, presumably being unable to hold himself steady anymore. His face was completely flushed, and his chest was rising and falling quickly to match his heavy breathing. Little moans he was obviously trying to hide kept escaping his lips in time with Sylvain’s hand movements. Felix could barely keep his mouth closed, his tongue licking his bottom lip.

Felix barely had time to growl a response before Sylvain was kissing him again. His tongue swirled around Felix’s as he began to pull off Felix’s pants. This only caused the swordsman to moan in anticipation into Sylvain’s mouth, sending jolts of lust directly to his own crotch.

Now in his briefs, Felix’s erection was clearly visible. It pressed against the fabric, and Sylvain could feel it twitch in response to his touch. Sylvain was also acutely aware of his own cock, throbbing against his trousers, aching to be let out and touched. Preferably by Felix. He smirked to himself. There were a lot of things he would prefer to do with Felix.

Refusing to wait any longer, Sylvain took off his own pants and briefs in one fell swoop. Felix’s eyes widened as he watched Sylvain’s cock spring free.

Unable to stop himself, Sylvain jerked it a few times as he loomed over Felix’s body. “I hope you’re ready for what I’m about to do to you.” His voice was deep and husky due to lust.

Felix swallowed, allowing Sylvain to run his fingers under the waistline of his underwear. Felix brought a hand to his face as they were pulled off, desperately trying to cover the blush that spread to the tips of his ears.

Sylvain wanted to enjoy this moment. He met Felix’s eyes and then began to trail them down Felix’s body. He appreciated every curve on his neck, the way his collarbones stuck out. He admired the shape of his torso, the lean yet noticeable abs, and his ever prominent v-line. Finally, his eyes made their way down to Felix’s crotch.

Sylvain woke with a jolt. He sighed, blinking his still sleepy eyes. There was a cool fall breeze, rustling the leaves of the tree Sylvain had decided to sit under. He wasn’t sure when he dozed off, but the sun was beginning to set and he could smell what he thought was Garreg Mach meat pie wafting from the dining hall. The first time they’d had a real meal in weeks. His stomach growling, Sylvain forced himself to stand up and head towards the mouth-watering smell of the crispy pastry.

Still a bit shaken from the dream he’d just woken up from, and disappointed that it didn’t last longer, Sylvain took a seat at the table with a plate full of the pie. He picked a relatively empty table, not in the mood to put on a flirty smile and joke around. His mind was too busy wandering in circles. This was the third time this week he’d had a dream like that, coming so, so close to going all the way with Felix, but waking up just short every time. He cursed his brain for blue balling him yet again and dug into his dinner. The war had made resources scarce, so meat pie was an absolute blessing from the goddess. 

Once he finished his meal he found himself wandering towards the training grounds. Sylvain didn’t even pay attention where he was going until he heard the sound of a sword slashing open a training dummy. He must have subconsciously came this way to see Felix, as there he was, practicing as usual.

Sylvain sighed, resting against one of the pillars. Just seeing Felix was a breath of fresh air. He watched the way his body moved so elegantly, his hands maneuvering the sword with ease, as if it were an extension of his limbs. It honestly might be, as Sylvain saw Felix with a sword in his hands more often than he didn’t. Felix’s eyes flicked up for a moment to meet Sylvain’s, but quickly focused on his target again. Sylvain couldn’t tell if he saw the slightest hint of a smirk on Felix’s lips, or if his mind was playing tricks on him. It seemed to enjoy doing that to him lately.

He watched him train for a few more minutes before hearing Felix huff and put his sword down.

“Why are you watching me?”

Sylvain’s heart leapt in his chest. It was getting harder and harder to look at Felix in the eye these days. “What? Not allowed to enjoy the view?”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have some girl to bug instead of me?”

“Well, I could. But you’re more fun to bug.”

The blush that spread across Felix’s cheeks as he scowled was so adorable Sylvain had to smile. “You’re cuter, too.”

At times like this, Sylvain was thankful for being such a flirt. It made it much harder for people to tell when he was genuine or just playing. But with Felix, he was always genuine. How could Sylvain not be, when he was as perfect as he was? Sure, he was mean, but there were certain tells Sylvain knew like the back of his hand proving there was a different kind of mean he displayed to people he cared about. Those tells were the closest anyone would get to Felix saying he actually cared for someone, as Sylvain was sure he’d rather stab himself with his own blade than speak those words out loud to anyone.

Like eye rolling. When he was really pissed and wanted to be nasty, his eye rolls were a lot less exaggerated and were quicker than when he was being mean to Sylvain. He also did this thing where he balled his hands into fists and rubbed his thumb against his pointer finger when he got mad at Sylvain. It was pretty cute. 

Felix was doing that exactly as he glared at Sylvain, beet red. “You’re lucky I left my sword back there.”

“You need to stop training so much anyways. Eventually you’re gonna get tired of the dummies, and I have a feeling I’m high up on the list for real life targets.”

Felix huffed. “You’d be right. In fact, you’re probably in the top five.”

“Top five? Not even in the top three?”

“Do you want to be?” Felix looked at Sylvain with a half threatening half inviting stare. His eyes were sharp, but his lips were upturned in a smirk.

Sylvain swallowed. Why did he always look so striking? He let out a nervous laugh to try and diffuse some of the tension building up in his chest. “Would I get something out of it?”

“Well, you’d be dead.”

“Would you at least sing at my funeral?” 

“I can hire Dorothea.”

“No! I want the man who murdered me to sing at my funeral about how hot and amazing I was and you had to kill me because you were so jealous.”

He wasn’t sure when they had started walking down the halls of the monastery together, but before he knew it they were approaching the dining hall. 

“Did you eat already?” Felix asked as they walked in, where he then beelined for the counter to grab what little leftovers of the meat pie were left.

“Yes, unlike some people I eat at regular hours and don’t spend most of my day training.” Sylvain laughed at the glare that earned him.

They sat down at a table in the deserted dining hall. Even the chefs had cleaned up and left to rest after a long day. The sun had long set, so the only light was from a few dimly lit chandeliers. It hit Sylvain just how romantic this scene looked, and he couldn’t help but feel giddy. It was like he was on a real date with Felix, candlelit dinner and all. He imagined how Felix would react if he mentioned how date-like this situation was and smiled to himself. Sylvain could see the terrified expression that would cross Felix’s face so well.

“You can go. You already ate.”

Sylvain snapped back to reality. “Hm? Oh. No, it’s okay. I have nothing better to do.”

“We’re advancing on the capital in a few weeks and you have nothing better to do?” Felix shoveled some food in his mouth and gave Sylvain a disappointed look as he chewed.

“It’s late anyways. What would I even do?”

Felix looked down for a second, thinking. “Good point.” He looked back up and pointed across the table. “You could always exercise in your room. It’s late, so it’s not like anyone will want to bother you.”

Sylvain burst out laughing. He was glad he wasn’t eating because he would have choked so hard. Did Felix not hear what he just said? Or was his mind really that perverted?

“What? I don’t understand what you find so funny over there.”

Sylvain was still laughing as he wiped a tear from his eye. “Do you not hear yourself? Exercise in my room, late at night? What-” He howled and slammed the table at the look of realization on Felix’s face. “What kind of exercise are you implying there?”

Felix glowered at Sylvain from across the table. Even though the lighting was dark, it was clear as day just how red his face was. “Not all of us are dirty minded like you, you freak.”

Felix was flustered, and Sylvain _loved_ a flustered Felix. He became even more snappy than usual, but his mind was running a million miles a minute, so he didn’t tend to think about what he was saying before he said it.

“I mean…” Sylvain started, enjoying every shallow breath Felix was taking. He leaned on one arm and picked at his nails on his free hand. “I wouldn’t be against doing that kind of exercise with you.” He met Felix’s gaze and gave him a teasing smirk, despite what he said not being a joke at all.

If steam could shoot out of Felix’s ears, it would. He was like a cocktail of seething rage and mortifying embarrassment. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You find that funny?”

“Of course I do. Look how upset you are.”

“Obviously I’m upset you idiot! I’m not some girl you can joke your way into bed with!”

“Ah, so you’re saying I _can_ get into your bed, just have to try a different approach?”

“I’m leaving! You obviously have some… pent up energy that you need to get rid of!”

And with that, Felix grabbed his empty plate and slammed it on the counter. Sylvain was shocked it didn’t break. He watched with amusement as Felix didn’t even spare Sylvain another glare before he stomped out of the dining hall, grumbling to himself.

Sylvain listened to his footsteps quiet before sighing and getting up himself. Had he gone too far? He was having so much fun in the moment, he hadn’t really thought about the weight of what he said. He wasn’t lying though. He wasn’t sure just how many times he thought of bringing Felix back to his room after a training session where they got a little too close. Felix was pissed, though. And rightfully so, Sylvain supposed. He did come on a little strong there, even for a joke.

He wandered the halls of the monastery until he reached the cathedral. He honestly liked it better with a giant hole in the roof, because now he could stare at the night sky much easier. Sylvain sat himself down on a pew and put his head in his hands. He had made sexual jokes with Felix before, but he was scared that this time Felix wasn’t just going to get over it. This was exactly why he was so scared to tell Felix how he’d felt about him for years now. Well, there were a bunch of other reasons why it was so terrifying too, but this was a big one. The fear of making things awkward, with no chance of it going back to how it was before. 

He decided he should probably apologize before too much time passed and Felix decided he was done talking to Sylvain for good. He was also a bit cold, the breeze at night had dropped in temperature significantly compared to earlier in the day. He looked up at the night sky one more time. He didn’t know if the goddess was real, but he prayed anyways. Prayed that if she was out there and listening to him, she could help him through this emotional mess. And that Felix would still want to talk to him.

He wasn’t sure where Felix had gone, but Sylvain assumed his room was a good bet. Sure enough, as he approached Felix’s door, it was closed, and he could see faint candlelight seeping out from under it. He took a deep breath and knocked.

“Hey, Felix? It’s me. Can I come in?”

He heard a huff and a shuffle of feet before the door cracked open just slightly. “Come to take me, just like you said?” Felix hissed, which caused Sylvain to wince slightly. His voice was bitter and angry.

“No, no. I wanted to apologize. I went a bit far.” Sylvain desperately wanted to see Felix’s face to understand what he was thinking. He knew every frown and scowl and glare Felix made to a T, and understood the meaning behind every one. If he could just _see_ , he could tell if everything was going to be alright. 

It was quiet for a moment, the only thing Sylvain hearing was the pounding of his heart in his chest. Time seemed to drag on and on, and Sylvain was growing antsy. Just as he was about to turn and leave, Felix opened the door.

“I’m only forgiving you because you’d be lonely without me.”

Relief flooded Sylvain’s chest like a dam holding it back had just been broken. He hadn’t realized he’d also been holding his breath, waiting for a response. Felix still didn’t look too happy (when did he ever, really?), but he stepped to the side and invited Sylvain in.

Sylvain took a seat on the edge of Felix’s bed. Felix shut the door behind him and sat on the chair at his desk. Sylvain couldn’t help but stare at Felix, his hair down and just brushing past his shoulders. It was a rare sight to see Felix’s hair down, and he made sure to enjoy it every time he got the opportunity. Sylvain thought he looked gorgeous, like a storybook prince. How badly he wanted to run his fingers through it and just see Felix relax in his arms.

He had changed into what Sylvain assumed were his sleeping clothes, a loose white top and blue pants with a little string tied in a bow in the front to tighten them. How cute. How inviting. He couldn’t stop the intrusive thought of untying that bow with his teeth and watching Felix squirm beneath him as those pants got pulled down.

Felix gave a little tut and turned to look at Sylvain. “When you’re done staring, I’d like to hear this apology.”

“Right. Uhm…” Sylvain could feel his hands growing clammy. He hadn’t really thought this far ahead. 

Felix raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. God, Sylvain was going to have to come up with something good here.

“Well, I’m sorry for being so, uh, forward. I didn’t really think about how uncomfortable you’d be. So, yeah. I’m sorry.” Sylvain’s heart was pounding in his chest. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. This wasn’t the first time he’d had to apologize to Felix for going too far, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last either. Yet something felt different this time, he just didn’t know what.

“That’s it? No ‘I’ll never do it again!’ or ‘Please forgive me Felix!’ that you usually pull?” Felix’s brow furrowed.

“Well, what’s the point in lying saying I’ll never do it again?” Sylvain wanted to punch himself. What the hell was he saying?

Felix looked just as shocked as Sylvain felt. “W-what?”

Sylvain figured that he dug this grave, so he might as well keep digging. Even a smooth talker like himself had no chance of turning this around so easily. The least he could do was get the focus off of what he said specifically. “I think there’s some like… urge inside me to constantly tease you, or something. I think it’s the faces you make.”

Felix didn’t know what to do, and Sylvain noticed he was rubbing his finger with his thumb. He swore Felix only did that when he was pissed, but he definitely didn’t look pissed. He looked more confused and uncomfortable than anything. Did he have tells even Sylvain didn’t know about?

They just stared at each other in silence. Sylvain was begging in his mind for Felix to say something, _anything_. It’s not like this was super new information to Felix, was it? Sylvain had a habit of teasing him since they were kids. Yeah, there was no way Felix was just learning this for the first time. So then, why did it feel like he was spilling his soul?

Felix turned and looked at his door, as if making sure it was still closed. He clenched his jaw and sighed. Finally, he spoke. “Obviously I’m going to make a face if you say shit like that.”

Oh, thank the goddess. He didn’t scream. “You want me to stop? No promises, but I can try.” Sylvain was just thankful he hadn’t been kicked out of the room at this point. 

Felix huffed. “I honestly think it would be weirder if you stopped teasing me. No, I meant the _type_ of teasing.”

“O-oh. I-”

“I noticed you didn’t apologize for going too far or making that joke out of bad taste. You apologized for being too forward. As if you’re into me and moved too fast or something.”

Sylvain felt like Felix was staring into his soul. All the walls he had painstakingly built brick by brick around himself were crashing down hard and fast, and all he could do was watch as Felix continued to chip away at them. 

“And then you tried to shift the topic towards you teasing me, knowing damn well I was more concerned with _what_ you said.”

Sylvain swallowed hard. He scratched the back of his head and managed to give Felix a nervous laugh. He thought Felix was only this perceptive in battle, but obviously he could see right through people too. Which was terrifying. Had he not done a good enough job of seeming disingenuous when he flirted with Felix?

Felix got up from the chair and rested against the door, arms crossed against his chest. He eyed Sylvain and clicked his tongue. “Do you also think I’ve failed to notice I’m the only guy you flirt with? Whether it’s jokingly or not?”

If Felix wasn’t blocking the door Sylvain would have made a grand escape and ran straight to his own room. Instead, all he could do was fidget under Felix’s pointed gaze. Why was Felix bringing all this up? 

Sylvain couldn’t meet Felix’s eyes, instead darting them around the room. “Why are you talking about this?” He was sure he was blushing as red as Felix was in his dream earlier.

“I’m not finished. Although it may have flown over everyone else’s heads, I noticed you haven’t been fooling around with women for a while. Over a year at this point.”

Sylvain felt his stomach drop. He swore he’d done a good job pretending to date women on and off. Of course, after coming to terms with his feelings for Felix, it became so boring and tiresome to actually date other people. There was no way he could keep going, so in order to keep up his playboy act, he just pretended to go on dates and late night romps. But somehow Felix was able to see through that. Now all Sylvain could think about was what else Felix could possibly know, and how he was going to get himself out of this mess.

“Now some people may just say you’ve finally matured. Although I think there’s no way the Sylvain I know would just do a total 180 and change like that. Something’s going on in that stupid, hollow head of yours, and I think I’ve finally figured it out.” Something about Felix’s voice was off, he sounded almost too pleased with himself. 

Felix pushed off the door and crouched in front of Sylvain, who had opted to look at the ground. Sylvain didn’t get a chance to look away before Felix caught his eye. If Sylvain could spontaneously combust and just disappear forever, he would gladly take that opportunity. His hands were shaking and he could feel the tickle of sweat on the back of his neck, despite it being a cool night. 

Felix scrutinized Sylvain’s face for a few moments before smirking. “I think that you have a thing for me, Gautier.”

Oh goddess have mercy on his soul. If he had known this is where the conversation was going to be headed, he never would have apologized to Felix tonight. But this behaviour was so unlike Felix, how could he have ever predicted it would have gone this way? Usually Sylvain was the one acting like this, and Felix was the awkward wreck. Perhaps it was opposite day somewhere out there in the world.

Sylvain opened his mouth and closed it. Opened it, closed it. He didn’t have a single clue what to say. Did he admit it? That was a terrifying but optimistic option. He could also do the usual and deny, deny, deny. That was the safe but sad option. Who knew if he’d ever find the courage to tell Felix if it’s not tonight? This felt like a perfect opportunity handed to him on a golden platter. And if Felix was disgusted or freaked out, he could easily play it off as a joke to diffuse the tension in the room. Yeah, that sounded like a solid plan.

Well, it sounded like a solid plan until he looked into Felix’s eyes. How was he going to say this? Especially with the evil, smug grin on Felix’s face? He took a deep breath. It was now or never, and he had a backup plan. He had to do this or risk never working up the guts to tell Felix ever.

“You’d be correct, Fraldarius.”

Felix blinked. His jaw dropped to the floor. He stood up and brought his fingers to his temples. The slightest amount of pink danced across his cheeks. Sylvain did not like this reaction. He started to panic and grabbed Felix’s arm. What had he done?

He could barely make out a sentence, stammering and stuttering. All of his senses felt like they were on overdrive, his mind racing. He managed to tell Felix “I-I was kidding!”

Felix stared at the ground, rubbing small circles on his temples. He grumbled something, but Sylvain couldn’t tell what he said.

“Speak up a little bit?” He hated how shaky his voice was.

“I said I was joking too, you absolute moron!” He seethed. “I was just trying to give you a taste of your own medicine for once, but obviously that was too complicated for you to pick up on!”

It was Sylvain’s turn to blink in shock. Felix, teasing _him?_ Something must be in the air today. There was no way this was really happening. Maybe he was still dreaming, and his steamy dream earlier was a dream inside of a dream? He pinched his arm. Nope, it was real. 

Sylvain let out a low whistle, and noticed he was still clutching Felix's arm. He let it drop and sighed. This was an absolute mess. If he could just go back an hour, he would have done many, many different things. But he couldn’t, so he did the next best thing and headed straight for the door. Maybe he and Felix would just sleep this off and act like nothing happened the next morning. He didn’t want to think about how else this situation would play out, as a lot of the options did not have great endings.

Just as Sylvain began to open the door, Felix slammed it shut in his face. Sylvain turned to look at him and saw he was crimson red, gnawing on his bottom lip. That was new. Felix looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t. He just looked at the floor and made a cranky face.

Sylvain took the plunge. Despite himself, he was holding onto a sliver of hope this situation could be salvaged. “What is it?”

“I wasn’t joking about all of it.” He spat out.

Sylvain dropped his hand from the doorknob and turned to face Felix. He was shaking slightly, and Sylvain thought he looked like a small angry dog, in a way. Except he wasn’t angry, Sylvain realized. He was mortified.

“What do you mean?” Sylvain cocked his head to the side. It felt much better to be in control of the conversation again.

“About the dating people thing. You didn’t deny it either. And I still think you were apologizing for a weird reason. A lot of things have been strange with you.” Felix finally looked up from the ground to look at Sylvain, his eyes full of something that looked like concern.

Sylvain felt his heart melt. Was Felix concerned for his well-being? This was probably the most honest Felix had been about his feelings towards Sylvain in years. Sylvain sighed. He hated himself for it, but because Felix was being honest, he wanted to be too.

“I guess I have been strange. But I think I know why.”

“Enlighten me.”

His hands trembled as he grabbed Felix’s also shaky hands. Felix’s eyes widened at the touch. They hadn’t held hands since they were really little. Sylvain knew this was the real now or never moment, and he felt like it was so right. He also knew there was no coming back from this, but something in him was prepared for the consequences, whatever they may be. 

“I’ve had a thing for you for a long, long time, Felix.”

Sylvain wouldn’t have believed his eyes if he hadn’t checked if he was dreaming earlier, but Felix smiled at him. Not a smirk, not a tease, a genuine smile. He chewed his bottom lip again and Sylvain knew he was going to need to put that on the list of cute Felix quirks. 

“I hope you understand how embarrassing this is for me to say, but _finally._ ” Felix gave him an exaggerated eye roll. “I was wondering if you were ever going to tell me.”

“You knew?”

“Of course I did, I’ve known you for far too long. But I wasn’t planning to initiate anything in a million years. Somehow, you changed that plan by taking so damn long.”

Sylvain didn’t know what to do besides stare at Felix, mouth agape. “You like me too?”

“Now I didn’t say that-” Felix began to snarl before Sylvain cut him off.

“Shut up. I’m enjoying this moment.” Sylvain reached out and began to play with a strand of Felix’s hair. He felt like flying. He wasn’t sure if his feet were touching the ground actually, he was so overjoyed. He’d waited years of his life, hoping, dreaming, that one day this moment would happen. And now he was finally living it. If this somehow still was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up, ever. 

Felix batted his hand away. “No touching.”

“Aw come on, not even a goodnight kiss?” Sylvain puckered his lips and leaned in, knowing full well he was about to get a slap in the face.

Instead of a slap in the face, he got a knee in the balls. He doubled over in pain and Felix sat on his bed. “I’m tired. You can go now.”

Sylvain nodded and huffed out a laugh, shuffling out of Felix’s room. He closed the door behind him and heard a muffled voice from the other side. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Grinning to himself, Sylvain almost forgot about the pain in his groin as he made his way back to his own room. He couldn’t help but wonder if his dream was planning on blue balling him again tonight, seeing as he now had a real life Felix to worry about. He knew damn well Felix wasn’t going to give in so easy, and his balls would suffer at least a few more times. But he could put up with that, thankful he had Felix at all. As he opened his own door and flopped down on his bed, he wasn’t sure if the smile plastered on his face would ever go away.


End file.
